Sweet Revenge
by Dilly
Summary: The aniversery of Andy's death is coming up and someone wants revenge on Prue Halliwell.
1. Default Chapter

She watched as Prue Halliwell entered the manor with a confident stride.  
"You won't be happy for long Prue, I promise you that!" She said as she slinked away into the night.  
  
Prue was about to close the door when she felt like she was being watched.  
She spun around and took a quick scan of the area, but didn't see anything.  
She let out a breath of relief.  
"Prue, stop doing this to yourself." She said out loud.  
"Stop doing what?" Phoebe said as she came down the stairs. She looked at Prue's paled face and instantly knew there was something wrong. "Honey what is it?" She asked.  
"It's nothing." Prue trailed off as her eyes fell onto a picture of her and Andy.  
Tears stung her eyes; it would be a year on the 23rd since he died. She glanced at the calendar, it was the 20th.  
Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw Prue look at the picture.  
"Honey, come sit on the couch and I'll make you some tea." Phoebe said as she escorted Prue to the couch. "Stay here." She said as she went into the kitchen.  
Prue stared after her sister.  
"I've got to snap out of this." She thought. "For Phoebe's sake, and for mine."  
Phoebe came out of the kitchen with two cups in her hands five minutes later.  
She handed one to Prue and took a seat beside her on the couch.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
Prue was staring at the picture of her and Andy; Phoebe's voice snapped her back to reality.  
"What? Oh yeah…. I'm fine." Prue said.  
Prue felt Phoebe put her hand on hers. "It's going to be okay. I promise." She said.  
"If only." She thought but smiled instead.  
"Oh, Piper's at P3." Phoebe said.  
Prue just nodded.  
"Phoebe, thank you for making me tea but I just feel like going to bed." She said.  
Now it was Phoebe's turn to nod.  
Prue smiled and hugged Phoebe and then ran up the stairs to her room.  
She pushed open the door and gasped in surprise.  



	2. Sweet Revenge

Prue looked around in amazement at the disaster in her room.  
All her clothes had been thrown on the floor, they were all stained by the cup of coffee that was lying on its side or ripped by what looked like a knife. All her pictures and camera's were scattered and most of them were wrecked. It was like a tornado had hit her room. She looked down and saw her favorite dress on the ground. She gently picked it up and saw it was slashed right down the middle. "Who would of done this?" She said out loud.  
She felt a shiver and looked up at the window, it was open. She walked over to it and looked out. "No one there." She thought as she closed the window.  
She smiled. "Don't see anyone do you Prue?" She asked quietly from her hiding place safe in the tree. "Did you like my little surprise?" She said as she smiled coyly.  
"I have to go now, I'll see you later." She said and then disappeared.  
  
As Piper closed the door behind her she called out "Prue, Phoebe? Is anyone here?"  
"I'm in here Piper." Phoebe said.  
Piper walked into the living room to find Phoebe sitting on the couch studying. "Where's Prue?"  
"Prue's up in her room." Phoebe answered not taking her eyes off her book.  
"I'll leave you to study." Piper said as she got up and went up the stairs. She opened Prue's door slightly and saw her sitting on the floor. Her room had been trashed. She opened the door more and said "Prue, what happened?"  
Prue looked up and saw her younger standing in the doorway. She looked around her. "It was like this when I came in."  
"Do you want me to help clean up?"  
"No, it's okay. I'll clean it up. I just need to be alone right now."  
Piper nodded and went to her own room. There she flopped on her bed.  
Prue sighed and started picking up her clothes when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw there was glass scattered on the floor. She looked around for the source when she saw her favorite picture of her and Andy under her bed. She carefully picked it up and saw that her face had been scratched out with a red marker. "Who did this?" She thought.  



	3. Unexpected Flowers

The Next Morning  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all sitting in the living room.  
"I'm going to P3 later." Piper said breaking the silence.   
"What are you going to do today Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
She didn't answer; Phoebe followed her sister's gaze to the calendar.   
The 23rd had been circled in a red marker.  
She frowned. "What's happening on the 23rd?"   
"Andy" Prue whispered.  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks.   
"What about Andy?" Piper asked.  
"It's the anniversary of his death." She said still whispering.  
"Prue, you didn't have to circle the day." Phoebe said.  
Prue looked at her sisters and shook her head. She got up and walked into the kitchen.  
"I didn't mark the calendar. Neither did Piper or Phoebe, so who did?" She asked herself.  
She opened the cupboard and gasped when she saw Andy's favorite mug.   
She picked it up and looked at it carefully.   
It was his; it had the same chip on the side in it as Andy's.  
"How did it get here? Didn't his family take it?" She thought. "Get a hold of yourself."  
She put the mug back and closed the cupboard.  
She walked back to the living room when she heard the doorbell ring.  
"I'll get it." She told her sisters.  
She opened the door and stared at the back of Andy's jacket.   
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
The man turned around and smiled at her.  
As he handed her the flowers her eyes widened in shock.  
"Is everything all right mam?" He asked.  
Prue nodded her head.  
"These flowers are for Prue Halliwell."  
"I'm she, I mean Prue."  
"Then these are for you."  
She took them from him and looked at them, they were beautiful.  
He turned around and started walking down the steps when Prue asked. "Who are they from?"  
He turned around and smiled. "There from someone named Andy." He said as he got into a car   
that looked exactly like Andy's.  
Prue felt her legs go weak and she grabbed onto the table to keep from falling.  
  
The man drove back to the apartment where she was staying. She was already waiting outside for him.  
He got out and walked up to her. "I delivered the flowers like you told me to."  
A smile broke out across the woman's face. "Good, you can keep the car and the jacket."  
"Thanks, if you ever want me to deliver anything again you know where to find me." He said as he got  
in the car that was now his.   
He started the engine and started to drive away when the woman called out. "Did you give the flowers   
to Prue?"  
"Yes, she looked shocked but she'll get over it. I told her they were from Andy just like you told me to."  
Her smile became even wider. "Bye."  
"Bye." He said as he drove away.  
"I hope you liked your flowers Prue." She said with a smirk on her face before she went back inside.  
  
Please give me reviews or suggestions.  



	4. What's wrong?

"Who was at the door Prue?" Phoebe asked coming out of the kitchen.   
"Prue what's wrong? Prue?   
Can you hear me?"  
Prue blinked her eyes and looked at her sister. Her head was spinning. "Wha..?"  
"Prue what happened?" Phoebe asked helping Prue into the living room.  
"The flowers." she said shoving the flowers into Phoebe's hands as she sat down on the couch.  
"These flowers are lovely." Phoebe said smelling them. "Who are they   
from?"  
Prue looked up at her sister. "Their from Andy." She said quietly.  
"Prue, how can that be? Andy's... gone."  
"A guy came by and he had Andy's jacket and.." Prue trailed off as she saw Phoebe looking skeptically at her. "Never mind."  
There was a moment of silence but Piper came marching in. "I have to   
get to P3. I'm going to be late." She said putting her jacket on.   
"What? What's wrong?" She asked when nobody answered her.  
"Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?" Phoebe said.  
"Sure." Piper said frowning. "What's wrong?"  
"We'll be back in a minute." Phoebe said to Prue and led Piper out  
into the hall. "Piper, I'm worried about Prue."  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked.  
"About the whole Andy situation."  
"You mean her circling the anniversary of his death on the calendar?"  
"That and she got some flowers and she said it's from Andy."  
"How is that possible?"  
"It isn't."  
"What should we do?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"We should keep her mind of Andy as much as possible."  
"Well I don't have class today so I can stay with her."  
"Okay, I'll try to come home from P3 early."  
"Okay bye Piper." Phoebe said as she hugged her sister.  
"Bye Phoebe." She said as she turned to the door. "Bye Prue." She   
yelled before she left.  
Prue didn't even look up. Phoebe sat down next to her. "I'm going to   
keep you company today. Won't that be fun?"  
Prue looked up startled out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry did you say   
something?"  
Phoebe sighed. "I know, do you want to go out for brunch?"  
"Sure." Prue said without enthusiasm.  
"Great. Get your coat and we'll leave." Phoebe said putting on her   
own coat.  
Prue did as she was told and they walked out the door with Phoebe   
leading.  
  
  
  
I know I haven't written for awhile but I haven't had any ideas. Please review. 


	5. Away From Home

Chapter 5  
  
It hadn't even been twenty minutes when Prue walked into the manor   
ahead of her sisters. She had the strong feeling that someone was   
watching her and she had insisted that she and her sisters come back  
immediately.  
"Prue, wait up." Phoebe called running to catch up with her sister.  
Once they were all inside Piper spoke up. "Why did you insist that we  
come back?"  
"Someone was watching me, I could feel it." Prue replied.  
"Who wasn't?" Phoebe muttered under her breath. Prue had made such a  
scene demanding that they come home that everyone in the whole   
restaurant was staring at them.  
"That's not what I mean." Prue said hearing Phoebe's comment.   
"Someone else was watching me."  
"No one else was watching you Prue." Piper said.  
"Yes someone was!  
"You are under too much pressure right now. Why don't I run you a hot   
bath?" Piper suggested softly.  
"I don't need a bath to help me!"   
"Prue, calm down."   
"Don't tell me to calm down! I can't calm down. Just leave me alone."   
Prue shouted as she walked out the front door, got into her car and   
drove away.  
"Prue come back." Phoebe called to Prue from the doorway. "Damn."   
She said as she closed the front door.  
"What are we going to do about her Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
"I have no idea. I just hope she's okay to drive." Phoebe said as she   
frowned.  
  
An hour later Prue was still driving around not knowing where she was   
going. A loud crashing sound made her jump and almost hit the car in   
front of her. "Calm down Prue, you are no good to anyone dead. It was   
just thunder." She thought relaxing a little. "I have to go somewhere. But where?"  
She adjusted the rearview mirror and saw something that made her tense. A silver Mercedes was right behind her. It had been behind her for twenty minutes now. When the light turned green she stepped on the pedal and drove away hoping to get away from the Mercedes but it followed her closely.  
All of a sudden she pulled into a motel and the Mercedes didn't follow   
her. She let out a sigh of relief. She stepped out of her car to be   
drenched by the pouring rain. She ran towards the main office.  
When she stepped inside she could smell a mix of cigarette smoke and   
mold. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked up to the front desk.  
There was no one there so she rang the bell.  
After about a minute a middle-aged woman came out of the doorway on   
the left. "Yes?" She asked in a deep voice.  
"Um, I would like to rent a room." Prue said in a quivering voice that she didn't recognize.  
"For how long?" The woman asked rummaging through some papers on the   
desk.  
"Just for tonight."  
"Room #12." The woman said handing her the keys.  
"Thank you."  
The woman grunted and went back into the back room.  
"She was nice." Prue said out loud to herself as she stepped back   
outside into the pouring rain.  
She looked at the door next to her, #1.  
"Damn, how far do I have to walk?" She asked herself as she began   
walking.  
She finally reached the door that read #12 in faded peeling letters.  
She tried to open the door but dropped the keys. "Damn." She swore.  
She picked them up out of the mud and opened the door. When she pushed   
it open it creaked.  
She walked into the dusty room and coughed almost immediately.  
"Oh well. It's better than nothing." She climbed into the bed and shot   
a look at the phone and felt a pang of guilt. "It's too late to call   
my sisters, I'll call them tomorrow." She thought as she fell into a   
restless sleep.  
  
"Room #12 is it Prue, don't think you can escape me that easily." She  
said to herself as she climbed into her silver Mercedes. "Sweet   
nightmares Prue." She said as an evil grin crept along her face and   
she drove off into the night.  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Dream

Prue tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
Prue walked down the beach, her long silver dress blowing in the wind. She was looking for something she knew but she couldn't remember what it was. The water beating on the rocks made a soothing sound. She relaxed and sat down in the sand, it was warm against her bare feet. She sighed, it felt good to be here and get away from it all. Then she wondered, how exactly did she get here and where was she? She stood up and looked around. The beach was completely deserted, and then on second glance she saw a figure. It looked like a man but she couldn't make out his face because he was in the shadows. He looked familiar but she couldn't really tell. He stepped out of the shadows and she gasped. It was Andy. A smile crept across her face and she started running towards him. She had almost reached him when a woman stepped out of the shadows and went to Andy's side. Prue stopped for a moment, confused. Suddenly the woman pulled Andy back into the shadows and they both disappeared. Prue ran over to where they used to be as fast as she could but saw no sign of them. They had vanished.  
  
Prue woke up with a start. Sitting up in the bed she looked over at the clock, 5:17. Prue was still shaen from her dream. "Who was that woman? And why was she taking Andy away from me?" Prue wondered.  
She got up and walked to the window. It had stopped raining and the sun was coming out. "Looks like a good day and that's exactly what I need." Prue said to herself.  
Prue headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower.  
  
"Why hasn't she called?" Phoebe asked her sister, as she paced in the living room.  
"Prue's smart, she won't do anything stupid." Piper reassured her.  
"Oh, just like she hasn't before?" Phoebe asked, stressed.  
Piper was silent for a moment. "She just needed some time alone, she'll call us as soon as she can."  
As if it had heard her, the phone rang.   
Phoebe raced to the phone and grabbed it. "Hello Prue?" She asked.  
"Ya it's me." Came Prue's reply from the other end.  
"Are you okay? Where are you?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue laughed. "I'm fine Phoebe, I'm at a motel but I'm coming home soon."  
"We were worried about you Prue." Phoebe said softly.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be home shortly." Prue hung up.  
Phoebe placed the phone gently back on the hook and turned to face Piper.  
"So?" Piper asked.  
"She was at a motel last night but she's on her way home." Phoebe explained.  
"See, she's fine. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." Piper led Phoebe into the kitchen.  
  
Prue smiled to herself as she backed her car out of the motel parking lot. This was the starting of a very good day. That hot shower had helped. Unlike most motels the water pressure was decent. As she was about to turn onto the street she saw a silver Mercedes parked on the opposite end of the motel parking lot and she quickly sucked in her breath. Not wanting to make anything out of it she quickly took off down the street. "Maybe my sisters are right, maybe I'm just being paranoid." She thought, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.  
Just in case she looked in the rearview mirror for any sign of the Mercedes but saw none. She let out a sign of relief. "Yes, a good day is defiantly what today is." She thought.  
  
She chuckled to herself. "Thought that going away would make everything better? Well think again Prue."  
She looked at the picture of Andy that she had in her car and she sighed. Her eyes snapped back to the road and more importantly, the truck in front of her, the one that was blocking her view of Prue's car.  
"Get out of the way." She yelled but of course the truck couldn't hear her so she honked on her horn.  
  
Prue got out of her car and walked up to the manor door, she was about to turn the doorknob when it flew open revealing Phoebe. She didn't have a chance to say anything before she was pulled into a hug. When Phoebe released her, she ushered her inside to the living room.  
"We've been so worried." Phoebe said.  
"I'm fine now, I just needed some time to think." Prue answered. "I'm sorry for freaking out at you guys yesterday. Forgive me?"  
"Of course." Phoebe said.  
"Always." Piper replied.  
"Group hug." Phoebe announced.  
The three sisters hugged each other and Prue felt happy to be home. She looked out the window and she noticed a sliver Mercedes parked on the street in front of the house. She pulled away from her sisters and went outside. She walked down the front steps and just as she was approaching the car it sped off down the street.   
"What the hell?" Prue thought out loud. 


End file.
